Somebody Save Me
by LeightAiden777
Summary: A normal person from the real world dies and ends up in the world of Naruto or better known as the nightmarish world full of death and destruction. Slash. Yaoi. OC/Self-Insert
1. Prologue

**Section: Naruto  
>Genre: Supernatural, Romance<br>Pairing: male OC X (Surprise) male  
>Summary: A normal person from the real world dies and ends up in the world of Naruto or better known as the nightmarish world full of death and destruction. Slash. Yaoi.<br>Warning: Yaoi, shounen ai, slash, boyxboy whatever. Mentions of rape. Dark themes. OC with skewed morals and questionable sanity.**

**Prologue – The Beginning and The End**

* * *

><p>Reincarnation. It was a concept I had never really entertained before. There was no need to; to me it was simply an impossibility, so why bother? Of course, it was doomed to come and slap me in the face later.<p>

I remember dying. I remember feeling the warm blood flowing from my body, the dark spots appearing in my vision and the gut-wrenching pain of having to watch my most important person being tortured in front of me to death. I also remembered the utter feeling of contentment when I felt the life fading away from me, knowing I would be seeing them soon.

But I did not. Instead I met a truly horrifying figure in the form of what I can only say reminded me of a reaper from the myths. Everything was there: a dark tattered cloak, covering a rotting body, white skeletal finger wrapping around a big giant scythe and empty, empty eye sockets staring right at me.

The figure presented himself as Death and then only said that he was sending me to be reborn on another person's wish. Who? I did not know. And I did not have the time to ask as the next moment I felt like I was being squeezed through a tube.

My later memories became blurred through time but what I can tell you is that for the first few years I was in a constant state of shock; quiet and almost never speaking. It was traumatizing enough that I had died and then I ended up being reborn, something that, like I said before, was a concept completely foreign to me. But it happened and I had to deal with it.

That was not all though.

Something else I had always also classified as an impossibility was the theory of alternate universes. There was no way for me to deny that they existed when I ended up in another world entirely, a world that should not have existed. It should not have been possible, but I learned that nothing was truly impossible.

I was reborn in a fictitious world; I was reborn in the world of Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>


	2. Chapter One

**Section: Naruto  
>Genre: Supernatural, Romance<br>Pairing: male OC X (Surprise) male  
>Summary: A normal person from the real world dies and ends up in the world of Naruto or better known as the nightmarish world full of death and destruction. Slash. Yaoi.<br>Warning: Yaoi, shounen ai, slash, boyxboy whatever. Mentions of rape. Dark themes. OC with skewed morals and questionable sanity.**

**Chapter One – Second Childhood, a Hellish One**

* * *

><p>The first five years of my life were full of pain, not only from the loss of everything I had once known but also from having to adapt to a world that seemed to despise me. At first I had been confused as to why; that was until I had learned the language – it seemed kind of like Japanese to me but it was still very different and unlike anything I had ever heard. It surprisingly did not take me too long to understand the language. Maybe it was because of my still developing brain and that unlike the normal babies I was actually trying to learn it instead of just picking up bits and pieces through time.<p>

During that time, I had learned that those taking care of me seemed to hate me for some reason. They were always rough in their treatments. I also learned that there was always somebody beside me, a tiny body just as small as mine. It was not until I was able to turn my head consciously that I found that it was another baby as young as my new body should be like. The baby was small - really small - and blond.

When I learned the language I started to understand my situation a little better. The baby always beside me and I were apparently siblings, twins. Those taking care of us were not in any way related to us but they were our caretakers from an orphanage. We were orphans. In a way it was good. I would never feel right to replace my parents with complete strangers.

It took a while for me to learn our names and thus, where I had ended up. The caretakers never really called us by our names. They called us derogatory names like demon brats, monsters and the like. Then, one day, a young girl, a new care taker, asked for our names when they were still in the room.

Uzumaki Naruto. That was the name of my brother.

I did not accept what was so blatantly obvious until I taught myself to walk and I looked out the window. There, on a mountain that made me think of Mount Rushmore, were four giant carved heads; four _very familiar_ carved heads. It was when I understood and in a way accepted.

I was Uzumaki Minori. Twin brother to Uzumaki Naruto. I was an anomaly. I should not have existed there if I were to believe my memories, but I did.

* * *

><p>The fact that I learned to walk and talk so quickly may have alienated me even more than I already seemed to be, but at that time it had never occurred to me. I was in a world dominated by death and destruction. I had half a mind to commit suicide just to escape from having to live through a world so barbaric. But I did not. I was afraid; afraid of what could happen to me if I died again. Would I be reincarnated again? Or would I finally meet my beloved after we were separated so cruelly? I wished not to test my luck.<p>

I was hated by the orphanage's caretakers a lot. I was sneered at, curses and names were called at me, and I was often given a few slaps for one reason or another. I soon came to realize that Naruto did not go through the same thing as me. True, he was given dirty looks, but they never escalated into physical attacks.

At that time, I was again too preoccupied to pay much mind to it. Every time my eyes caught sight of all those people in uniforms (_ninjas_, my mind supplied) walking around from the window I had claimed as mine – being the only place I ever spent my time if I was not eating in the dining hall with the other orphans, sleeping or being dragged by Naruto to do something as stupid as _play_ – I could not help but shudder and wish I never had to interact with any of them. Ever.

They were monsters. Murderers. They had killed before, with no hesitation or regret. This was their profession after all.

* * *

><p>When we turned three, Naruto and I were thrown out onto the streets. I had to admit, I was scared; terrified even. But I had to survive. If not for myself, at least for Naruto. He had become the string keeping my sanity intact for the last few months. He was the only real constant in my new life. He depended on me and I could not let him down.<p>

The next few months were hell on earth. I learned that it was best to stay in the shadows during the day. The villagers were not exactly fond of us and they found any opportunity they could to make sure we knew just how much they hated us. They gave us dirty looks, not dissimilar to the looks given to us when we had still been living at the orphanage, they threw rocks at us wherever we went and it did not matter how much we begged, they never gave us any food. At night, Naruto and I had to scavenge for food in bins, while at the same time making sure we were not seen if we did not want to be chased away.

The first time the villagers found me alone, I discovered the meaning of true hatred. Naruto had decided to go and play in the park instead of listening to me and hide in a dark alley somewhere. It had always been safer this way. But Naruto was a child and he never liked to listen when I said something sensible. He was stubborn and sometimes it was really annoying but I had to do with it since he was my only 'family'.

I was hiding in a dark alley when a few drunken villagers accidentally stumbled upon my hiding place. I did not know who was more surprised; them or I. The grin they gave me gave me nightmares for years to go. It was wicked, full of malice and dark emotions.

I tried to escape. Oh did I try. But it was not enough. Never enough.

The pain that came next reminded me of the day I had died oh-so long ago. It was excruciating.

In the pain and the dark spots that had started to take over my vision, I was still able to make out the lecherous grins that soon appeared on their faces. What happened next would haunt me for years.

Tattered clothes were ripped apart. I pleaded and begged; I thrashed and writhed. They were not affected. Oh, no. it seemed to encourage them. So I stopped. And the pain was even worse than before.

_- It hurts! It hurts – _My insides were being ripped open and –_ It hurts! Make it stop! Make it stop! Please! Please! Somebody help me! –_

No one ever came. They took what they wished and it seemed like I was cursed to endure it all. Not even once did I black out. Not once.

Then they left me there, lying, naked, in a puddle of blood and other body fluids and –_ it hurts! It hurts! It hurts!_ –

Hours later I had to drag myself to a river nearby to wash up. Fortunately I met no one on the way. I did not think I would be able to be around anyone without acting like some kind of wild animal.

I painfully washed up with the cold water and dressed back in my tattered clothes that were more ripped than it had previously been, but I did not care; they were the only ones I had.

Hours later Naruto found me, greeting me with a wide cheerful grin. Deep, deep inside me, resentment welled up without my notice.

I caught sight of my shoulder-length red red hair in the water of the river and was immediately reminded of the sunset and of the _– red red red blood –_ and _– it hurtshurtshurts –_

On that day, I promised not to be so defenseless again. But it still happened. Again. And again._ And again._

_- Somebody save me –_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Review<em>**


	3. Chapter Two

**Section: Naruto  
>Genre: Supernatural, Romance<br>Pairing: male OC X (Surprise) male  
>Summary: A normal person from the real world dies and ends up in the world of Naruto or better known as the nightmarish world full of death and destruction. Slash. Yaoi.<br>Warning: Yaoi, shounen ai, slash, boyxboy whatever. Mentions of rape. Dark themes. OC with skewed morals and questionable sanity.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two – The end of a nightmare and the start of a new one<strong>

I did not know how long we lived on the streets. All I knew was that the weather became colder as time went by and I could only conclude that winter was coming, meaning Naruto and I had been thrown out of the orphanage a good few months earlier.

I had never really thought that anyone would find that we lived on the streets or that they would really care, but again, I was proved wrong.

On that day, Naruto had left to go play in the park again, leaving me alone. I had learned not to try to stop him; he rarely listened to me anymore. I had had to find another hiding place after the first time I was really physically attacked, but each time they were still able to find me.

That time I was once again in the alleyways, hiding behind a bin, when they found me. I did not struggle; they never stopped if I did and they seemed to actually enjoy watching me fight and beg for them to stop, so I did what I was more used to; I remained silent and did not utter a word as they started to hit and kick my small body.

They had only been hitting me when we were found. One of my attackers suddenly stopped as he was grabbed by the wrist. I looked up, curious, and found four cloaked figures, one of them restraining my attacker. In a split second, they seemed to move and I could only stare wide eyed as the men attacking me dropped like flies.

I had never seen something like this before. A part of me was horrified – they were _ninjas! Murderers! –_ but another part of me was reluctantly awed by their skill. What would I be able to do if I could move like them? All those who had dared to hurt me and –_ touch me! DisgustingDisgusting! – _would regret even having looked at me wrong.

I was not too disturbed with my dark thoughts; I had become used to them during the last months. Though I had once been a rather passive person, with my new life and the new circumstances I lived in, it was no wonder I changed so drastically.

I startled as one of the cloaked figures walked slowly to me. Wide-eyed, I backed away, wishing to be as far away from them as possible. He stopped moving immediately. Two of them disappeared in the blink of an eye, one grabbing my attackers. Another turned to the one in from of me and they seemed to communicate in some way I could not make out before he too disappeared, leaving me with the one who had tried to approach me.

I watched him with wary eyes and as a gloved hand slowly came up to the hood hiding his face.

Dark cloth was dropped and I could not help the slight widening of my eyes. I could not see the person's face; it was hidden behind a white mask with red designs on that made the mask resemble a dog's face; a very terrifying dog's face. The man had spiky whitish silver hair. I had earlier in my new life realized that people in that world had really strange coloured hair so it came to no surprise to me to see his strange hair. Heck, I had blood red hair, and I had even seen a man with _blue_ hair!

"Come on, kid. I'm not going to hurt you," a deep voice said as he extended a gloved hand towards me. My eyes darted around in panic, trying to find an escape route. I knew it was futile – he and the other cloaked figures had knocked out my previous attackers in the blink of an eye after all – but I did not want to be anywhere near one of them – _monsters!murderers! getawaygetawaygetaway! –_

Frightened and panicked, I did the only thing I could think of; I stood up from my hiding place, ignoring the pain from the previous attack and dashed away. I had not moved two steps before I felt a sharp pain at the back of my neck and then… darkness.

* * *

><p>The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was white; everything around me was white and I had to blink furiously at being blinded so suddenly. I was a little confused about where I could be until I remembered what had happened and took a good look around me.<p>

_Hospital. _

Before I could so much as move, the door to my left opened and an old man entered. At first I thought he was a stranger until I recognized who he was. With his long white robe and conical red and white hat, it was not too difficult; it was the Hokage, the leader of the village.

I bared my teeth at him and leapt away from the hospital bed I was on. I hissed at the dull pain going through my body and stumbled to a corner, glaring at the aged man. Though I had never really interacted with the man, I remember enough of the story of 'Naruto' that I knew that he was partly to blame for all my misfortunes.

Being the Hokage he had the power to make our lives, Naruto and I easier, but he had done no such thing. No, he had let us – _me_ – suffer without doing anything!

"Now, child," he said in what he may have thought to be a soothing voice but what was actually grating on my nerves –_ how dare he? How dare he? How dare he _pretend_ to care? - _"I am not going to hurt you. You are perfectly safe here." I did not reply; I just stared at him with ill-concealed hatred, disgust and wariness. The old man seemed to sigh and then he turned to the door and called out, surprising me, "Come in, Naruto."

Stunned, I turned to see my brother practically _strut_ in the room. "Mi-chan!" he called happily, running towards me. I flinched away. He stopped with a slight look of hurt before he brightened and said, "Mi-chan! Mi-chan! The old man said he's giving us an apartment! And money! We're going to live without adults! And-and the old man said we're going to the ninja academy! We'll be ninjas! That's so cool, dattebayo!"

Bewildered and slightly confused, my mind worked in overdrive, putting together knowledge from the other life I had lived and what I had learned in the few years as Naruto's brother. Shelter and money would be provided to us and they would most likely make us pay for them by becoming loyal dogs for the village. On another note, a part of me wanted to learn about the skills the ninjas displayed, if only to be able to protect myself and make those who had wrong me, pay.

I forced myself to relax and my face to blank, my head unconsciously tilting to the side as different options and ideas filtered through my mind. I could use this opportunity. After all I was not one to take a gift horse in the mouth. I may once have been quite passive and very much against violence of any kind but in a world like the one I now lived in, I would be at a disadvantage.

As I silently accepted what the old man has offered to my brother and I, I realized just how much I had changed since coming to this new world. And as I watched my brother skip happily and innocently down the road while the Hokage went to show us our new 'home', resentment bubbled up in my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Do leave behind a review and tell me your thoughts<strong>


	4. Chapter Three

**Section: Naruto  
>Genre: Supernatural, Romance<br>Pairing: male OC X (Surprise) male  
>Summary: A normal person from the real world dies and ends up in the world of Naruto or better known as the nightmarish world full of death and destruction. Slash. Yaoi.<br>Warning: Yaoi, shounen ai, slash, boyxboy whatever. Mentions of rape. Dark themes. OC with skewed morals and questionable sanity.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – A new beginning <strong>

I was understandably ecstatic to finally find a place to live away from the harsh weather. That was, until I realized that it made no difference for all those attacking me. I had at first taken to remain indoors to avoid meeting anyone, but it did not seem to stop those filthy, spiteful and disgusting creatures that are the villagers. They always waited until I was alone before breaking into the apartment and attacking me much like they had done on the streets.

After the night they had been stopped by those ninja, they had stopped for a few months before starting again with much more vitriol. I was disgusted that they had not been imprisoned after being caught attacking me. They had just been let back into society with a slap on the wrist.

My hatred and resentment for the village and all those residing within kept increasing without my knowing. It was… annoying how they never acted like this to Naruto. What was so special about him that he was spared such pain? Heck, I even saw my _dearest_ brother playing –_playing _– with some other village children. He had made _friends_, while I was left alone and suffering.

Since that day I had witnessed those ninja stopping the villagers attacking me so easily, the idea of becoming strong like them, if not stronger, had been something I had entertained quite frequently. With my knowledge of the future from my previous life I had an advantage, though I was unsure of the changes that could occur because of my presence. The fact that Naruto had friends already was a sign that I had changed something. He was not supposed to have any friend until he became a ninja as the villagers never let him play with their children. Well, it was either that or my knowledge had no say in the future and nothing would actually happen like they had in the story.

It would have been so easy to pretend that all this was just a silly dream, that I had not actually died and that I was actually in a coma, sleeping away and dreaming about this crazy situation. The only problem was that I could not deny reality. How could I deny the pain I felt every time I was attacked? How could I deny the anger and resentment welling up in me when I looked at my brother's happy face? How could I deny the changes happening to me? I was no longer who I had once been before. It would seem like when I had died, all my chances of happiness had died with me. It would seem like I had died in more than one way. I was no longer myself; I was a dark soul full of dark emotions and ambitions.

On the other hand, there was one thing I was particularly grateful for in this life and that was my instincts. They were what had helped me to survive on the streets so long in that pitiful body barely out of toddlerhood. For instance that time when my instincts had prevented me from eating a few berries I had found in the forest near the village. My curiosity had made me take some and then force them down a stray cat I had found. They next morning the cat had died after a terrible fever that had lasted the night. Then there was that time when my instincts had screamed at me to find a safe place to sleep for the night. That night they had had a harsh storm over the village. It was not as if someone was actually telling me what to do, it was more along the lines of feelings that I got in different situations.

Thus, when my instincts told me to start meditating if I wanted to start getting stronger, who was I to disobey? I did not really know how to do it, so all I did was sit cross-legged on my flimsy bed and close my eyes before concentrating on my breathing. It took some time, a good few hours actually before I felt a flicker of _something_ going through me.

Surprised, I startled but did not break my meditative state. For days I did the same thing until the flicker gradually became a subtle flow of some kind of energy going through my body. A couple of months of doing this, the small trickle became a torrent that started to overwhelm me. It took me a while to realize what it was. Chakra, the power known to this world, and I had so much of it.

I knew for a fact that gaining control of this energy would be the first step of gaining power, but trying to control it was like trying to keep water in a sieve. For three months I spent trying to do _something_ with this chakra in vain. I was starting to lose hope in ever being able to protect myself when I had an epiphany. If I could not control the ocean, then why not trap it and try to control it drop by drop, instead of taking the whole thing. It would take long, I had no doubt, but I knew I would be more successful like this.

The only problem was where could I store this amount of energy? It had to be a part of me as it would be useless if I tried to store it in some kind of object, not that I knew how to do that or if it was even possible. I started with my nails; it was not like they were particularly important. I had first thought of my hair, that I had started to grow out, but I did not want to go bald of anything went wrong, which was very likely. Weeks of pushing my chakra to my nails had… surprising consequences.

I had not realized what had happened until a day when I was again attacked. Those attacks had become the norms for me with how frequently they happened. I was getting used to the pain and it was almost only a dull throb ever time the villagers beat me.

It would seem like they had started to realize the importance I had started to put in my hair. I had to admit that I became slightly obsessed with it. I had never had such silky hair before and it was so much like the blood I saw practically any other day.

One of the villagers had gotten a knife, gloating about how he was going to reduce my hair to nothing. I… lashed out. One moment the man was leaning over me with a disgusting leer and the next he stumbled back with a scream, blood gushing out of his chest where my fingers had dug in. It had been surprisingly easy to cut through his clothes and then chest. It was almost like cutting through butter with a hot knife.

I was fascinated.

For that day, the attack had ended when the men rushed their friend to the hospital but I was too far gone to care. For the first time I had been able to hurt back my tormentors and I was not even six yet. That had been enough proof that I was on the right path, especially when I realized that I had involuntarily strengthened my nails until they were rock hard and as sharp as any newly sharpened knife. How I had not hurt myself accidentally all this time was beyond me.

One good thing happened that day; I had found a way of defending myself, though I may not be ready to exact my revenge yet. Then I thought if I was able to strengthen my nails with my chakra, I could very well strengthen my hair too. The villagers would have nothing to hold over me. The only precious thing to me was my hair. Not even Naruto mattered. I did not know if it could be used as a weapon but there was no way I was going to let anything happen to my precious hair.

And maybe, just maybe, I would be able to survive in this hellhole until I accomplish my revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>You will find that he has thoughts and reactions that sometimes seem silly (eg. his newest obsession with his hair). This is to put an emphasis of his continuing loss of sanity and self.<strong>

**Thank you for reading and do leave behind a review.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Section: Naruto  
>Genre: Supernatural, Romance<br>Pairing: male OC X (Surprise) male  
>Summary: A normal person from the real world dies and ends up in the world of Naruto or better known as the nightmarish world full of death and destruction. Slash. Yaoi.<br>Warning: Yaoi, shounen ai, slash, boyxboy whatever. Mentions of rape. Dark themes. OC with skewed morals and questionable sanity.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four – Acquiring knowledge and power<strong>

The Hokage visited us often and I found it easy to pretend to be as enamoured with him as my _dearest_ brother. I knew not if the old man knew of my continuing and increasing hatred of his _beloved_ village and him, but I personally thought that I was starting to become a good actor. I knew that if I showed just how much darkness there really was in my thoughts and myself, the man would be wary of me. I may be a child but in such a village where power was accessible to even a three years old, suspicions were not to be dismissed easily.

I portrayed myself as being a particularly intelligent and quiet child. I was advanced for my age and trying to hide it would be even more suspicious, especially if I accidentally faltered. I made sure he had nothing to be distrustful of when I was concerned.

Apparently it worked. The man seemed to become particularly fond of me after a while. It would be useful to have such a powerful man wrapped around my finger. The fact that he knew that I was attacked that last time was enough for him not to be wary of my lack of innocence. It served to justify my continuing show of experience and sense of observation.

There was one good thing that had followed me through my death; it was my perceptiveness and my sense of observation. I had always been more of an observer than an active participant in my previous life. When observing everything around me, I was able to discern things others were not able to, so long as I did not become an active participant though. No sooner had I joined the crowd than I would lose my sense of observation and could no longer see things; that was until I later took the time to analyze my interactions with others, their facial expressions as responses and their body language.

I would not help me in this life if I was not able to keep my sharp perceptiveness during human interactions. Thus, I had to hone those skills. Thankfully interacting with the old village leader provided me with the experience I needed. After all, what good were my observational skills if I could not actively use them in human interactions? If I mastered it, I would be able to manipulate people to act as I wanted them to.

It showed that I was successful when I was able to get a few scrolls from the old leader when I subtly informed him of how the instructors at the academy made sure I did not learn anything useful. Apparently the pitiful act of the poor little orphan boy who wanted to please his 'jiji' and become a strong ninja for him was enough to make the Hokage putty in my hands until he gave me scrolls to improve by my own means.

The academy was a real joke. We had two instructors, Mizuki and Iruka, both I could remember from my memories. How my memories of the story were still fresh from my mind while I started to forget my parents' own faces was beyond me. But I was not complaining. While it was sad that I was starting to forget the two people who had raised and loved me in my other life, the memories of this new life were more important if I wished to survive.

While Mizuki was constantly antagonistic towards my brother and I, Iruka was more neutral, though he did show the occasional disdain when he looked at us. While he did not show his contempt for us like Mizuki, he was not outright antagonistic. Not that he actually helped us when Naruto and I asked for help. He just scolded us, quite harshly if anyone asked me, for not listening. I came to learn that Mizuki, though, made sure to teach us wrongly, especially during the physical part of our classes.

I may not have learned to fight in my previous life, but my beloved had learned different types of martial arts as a hobby and they had made sure to teach me a few… tricks. I knew when I was right and I knew when the man 'corrected' my forms. He actually botched them until they became a mockery of what they should be.

After a while I stopped trying to correct my forms and just let him do what he pleased. If I was right he would say I was wrong anyway. Naruto did not realize this and just happily did what he thought was right. That idiot. Well, what did I expect? He was still a child. A stupid, idiotic child but still a child. Having him as a brother had made me renounce my idea of ever having a child, the wish that had once been most dear to me in my previous life.

I did not inform him. Why would I? He never listened to me anymore. He was _too good _to listen to his _little_ brother.

Thus, when I was given scrolls on the most basic and general form of taijustsu, the histories of the different parts of the elemental countries, weapon handling, and the remaining knowledge needed for the academy, I made sure I told him, knowing that it was expected of me and that he would not listen to me anyway, thinking that he already knew he needed to know. I studied rigorously from the scrolls - being reminded of the times I used to cram all knowledge I could before an exam at the university – until I knew all I could off the top of my head.

Theory was easy enough to learn, though the level was slightly higher than what I was expecting. The math was almost on par with what I had learned in my last years of high school. And to say it was expected of children from six to twelve to learn this was surprising. It was a good thing I already had the basics down pat and all I needed to do was adapt my knowledge to the mission situations described in the scrolls.

It was not until I had the theory so well in my head that it came almost naturally to me that I started on the physical parts of my learning. It was a good thing that I had been able to convince the old man to hand me the whole theory needed for my complete education at the academy. I now had a few years until I was twelve to concentrate only on the physical side of being a ninja.

To put it simply, it was a nightmare.

I had never been good at physical exercises. I had always preferred lounging in a chair, reading a book than sweating away by such exercises. Exercising the mind was much more interesting, less disgusting and less physically exhausting.

When I twisted my leg in trying to get the form described in the scroll, I decided that it would be best to get my weak, childish body strong enough to sustain the exercise. Thus, every morning before going to the academy, I ran a couple of laps around a clearing I had found, taking a few breaks in between that gradually became less and less as time when by. When the time I took in doing the laps decreased enough to get something else done in that time, I decided to include a few squats in there that gradually became more.

After the academy I concentrated on handling weapons. I nicked some kunais and shurikens from the academy stores. They may not be particularly sharp or in good condition, but they were all I could get my hands on.

I was pants at handling shuriken and kunai. My accuracy was so bad that I nearly got skewed once when I threw a kunai that it went high up in the sky… and shot back down inches from my foot. My hand and fingers may be placed as described in the scrolls but that did not mean that I would suddenly be able to throw them with sharp accuracy.

I was again starting to lose hope of ever getting it right when I stumbled upon another boy training one day. He was a few years older than I was, maybe by five years or so. He was dressed in complete black, his long black hair tied into a low pony tail at the nape of his neck. He was professionally shooting kunai and shuriken at targets all around a hidden clearing.

I watched closely how his arms arched, when his fingers let the weapons go, from my hidden place in a nearby bush. I did not know if he knew I was there but it did not matter. When I went back to my clearing, I grabbed the weapons in my possession and threw them at the mock targets I had placed at different parts of the clearing. I tried mimicking the other boy. The result was surprising good. I may not be able to get the bulls eyes like the other boy, but at least they had started hitting the targets after a few hours of slow improvements.

When I left the clearing as the sun went down, I was practically shaking with excitement at the sudden development.

* * *

><p><strong>Do leave behind a review and thank you for reading.<strong>


	6. Chapter Five

**Section: Naruto  
>Genre: Supernatural, Romance<br>Pairing: male OC X (Surprise) male  
>Summary: A normal person from the real world dies and ends up in the world of Naruto or better known as the nightmarish world full of death and destruction. Slash. Yaoi.<br>Warning: Yaoi, shounen ai, slash, boyxboy whatever. Mentions of rape. Dark themes. OC with skewed morals and questionable sanity.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five – Time goes by<strong>

The Uchiha clan was considered the elite of the elites. I remembered them from my memories. To me they were as disgusting as the other villagers, except with more power and arrogance. I hated them as much as I hated the other villagers, maybe even more. They were part of the Police force, in charge of keeping order among the civilians. As such they were the ones who dealt with the civilians instead of the ninjas. In other words, they often found the disgusting civilians attacking me but never stopped them. Oh, no! They always seemed to enjoy the show.

Thus, when their untimely death came to be when I was seven, I felt slightly vindictive, though more indifferent than anything. The attacks on me stopped for a good while, while the villagers mourned the loss of one of the great clans of Konoha. It was a good thing as I had more time to train.

I knew that I was not good enough yet but I worked hard. With all the running I did, my legs became more steady and strong. I had started with the taijustsu forms a couple of months before the massacre and I had progressed enough that I did not hurt myself in trying to improve. Much.

The massacre had not been much of a surprise really. From the first day I had entered the academy I had remembered that it would happen one day or another. That had been when I noticed the vaguely familiar, yet still unfamiliar, faces of a few of my classmates. One of which being a certain Uchiha. The boy was as arrogant as the rest of his clan. He thought himself superior to everyone around him, especially Naruto, and thus I by association. It did not help that my idiot brother showed just how much of a moron he was each time. Seriously, trying to show off while being so weak was laughable at best.

I never really paid too much attention to my classmates though I made sure to notice those who stood out from my memories. The rookie nine they had once been called. Or was it what they _would_ be called? I was still unsure of how much my presence in this world was going to influence the future but I knew that a few things were doomed to happen anyway, proven by the Uchiha Massacre.

On another note, the old Hokage had not given me any scroll on chakra and how to use it. I tried to get him to get me some but he insisted but I was too… young. That was annoying. The only things on chakra I got were the brief mentions in a few of the scrolls he had given me and the little information I got in class. But it was everything I already know. My knowledge from my previous life helped in that, but I needed more information to progress. All I was able to do was gain control of small amounts of chakra at a time. The little I could control I used to try out the little chakra control exercise they taught us at the academy – sticking a leaf on the forehead.

The first time I tried that, the leaf burst into ashes. Very unsettling. It had still been too much. It took me three months for the leaves to stop going up into flames, and then two additional months for a leaf to stick to my forehead. I had become quite proficient in pushing my chakra to different parts of my body at least from storing it in my nails and hair. The latter had become shinier with time and gained a certain… _metallic_ tint to it. Imagine my surprise when I one day ran my hand in my hair and ended up with numerous shallow cuts. I was never as thankful for my accelerated healing.

I had cackled so much I had nearly chocked on my breath. I may have unsettled Naruto a little as he had immediately run out of the apartment. Not that I had paid it much thought.

At least I knew that if I had no weapon in my person, I would not only have my sharp nails to defend myself and now I also had my hair, though I had absolutely no idea how to use it. For my nails it was easy; I just had to swing my hands around, but what could be done with _hair_?

At the age of eight we started on how to make traps. Iruka had become friendly with Naruto without my notice. It came to my attention when the man visited our apartment to see Naruto. I listened in on the man as he instructed Naruto on the usage of ninja wire during our lessons. After all I would have much more accurate details of how to use them when the man showed his _favourite_.

I was sickened by how much the two became so close in so little time. The man had tried to talk to me after he became on good terms with my brother, but I kept my distance. None of them could be trusted –_ none! None! None!_ – and the man had to realize that I did not want him to be close to me as after all the time I kept replying to him in a polite but curt way, he gave up, though he did not go back to ignoring me like before. At least I learned more on the topic of traps from him.

The usage of ninja wires picked my interest and on a whim I tried with my hair one day. I had realized that every time I tore strands from my head, they grew back as if nothing. My hair was very conductive to my chakra after being torn from my head and became even sharper if I channeled more into before using them. Weird but useful.

Thus, instead of using ninja wire, I used my own hair. Not only was it cheaper, but it even seemed more effective. I was just an amateur though and it would take me years to improve, but I had found what field I wanted to persevere in – sneak attacks and traps. Unfortunately, more often than not, I ended up with deep cuts on my palms. They were too soft and my hair – my strange, sharp, _sharp_ hair – was too sharp.

Through the years my accuracy with shuriken and kunai improved drastically. Though I hit bulls eye seven times out of ten, it was better than before. That could not be said about my taijustsu though; I was still pants at it.

I did my best in learning the academy taijustsu and the basic taijustsu from the scroll the Hokage had given me all those years before, but they never seemed to really… suit me. They were both too rigid to my liking and I felt restrained more than anything in my movements. I could not do anything about it though. I did not know _how _to make it better so I did my best trying to learn until I became at least slightly below average.

The only thing I did excel at was the theoretical part of… well… everything. One advantage of Iruka being on good terms with Naruto, besides being able to learn without getting sabotaged, was that when the man corrected our – well, my – written tests I was given my rightful marks. Thus, instead of being deadlast with my _dearest_ brother, I was placed in the middle, sometimes slightly higher depending on my weapon handling, of the ranking.

That was how my years at the academy went by. I made no friends. Naruto's friends tried to approach me on my brother's insistence but I always pushed them away. Ninjas could not be trusted. They were sneaky and treacherous, and I did not wish to give my trust to anyone and then get betrayed later. I was not ready to let anyone close to me again. Naruto had already betrayed me after all and I was supposed to be his brother! Why was it that he had the right to be happy and accepted while I had to suffer in my small dark corner? I could not accept it. He had already abandoned me on multiple occasions and I did not think my sanity would be able to bear with another such betrayal.

It was strange how in my previous life I had been surrounded my family, friends and loved ones, but in this new life I was alone. I lived only because I was too scared to die again. I lived to survive. I trained for my own gain and revenge. I thought of only myself and no one else. Selfish it may seem, but it was who I had become.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave behind a review. And thank you for reading.<strong>


	7. Chapter Six

**Section: Naruto  
>Genre: Supernatural, Romance<br>Pairing: male OC X (Surprise) male  
>Summary: A normal person from the real world dies and ends up in the world of Naruto or better known as the nightmarish world full of death and destruction. Slash. Yaoi.<br>Warning: Yaoi, shounen ai, slash, boyxboy whatever. Mentions of rape. Dark themes. OC with skewed morals and questionable sanity.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six – A... surprising development <strong>

To the academy students, Uzumaki Minori was the quiet twin brother of one annoying prankster named Naruto. To Umino Iruka, Uzumaki Minori was the quiet little boy who preferred to keep people at a distance and did not trust anyone. To the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Uzumaki Minori was the quiet little boy of his successor and predecessor and the little boy who had suffered so much at his small age that he could not bring himself to trust anyone.

He could still remember the day his ANBU had reported finding the child being attacked by some villagers. He had never been angrier than he had been then. He had given them a good warning and unfortunately that was the only thing he could do; the civilian council had his hands trapped. After the Kyuubi attack the village had needed the civilians' support even more for economic reasons. Including a civilian section to the council had been a strategic move more than anything. If he could have helped it he would never have included them in the council. It would seem like they were getting used to their newfound power too quickly. What with the disaster with the Kumo ambassador and the Hyuuga, the village needed everyone to help to prosper. He had been forced to let those disgusting people back in society.

He had made sure though to make his ANBU trail Minori for a while and when no attack had befallen him again, he had had to remove them; the village needed all its ninjas after all.

Hiruzen knew of the rumours going around about the twins. Because of Minori's red hair and inherent slightly ethereal beauty, the villagers thought that the poor boy was the reincarnation of the demon fox. It did not help that the child developed quicker than any child ever seen, even quicker than the born geniuses! That child was truly gifted - a true genius - but the villagers could not see this. They only saw what they wanted to see.

They thought Naruto was the reason why the demon fox was not back into full power; that Naruto had in him the fox's chakra, thus stopping him from getting his power back. It was sad to see how misunderstood Minori was. The poor boy was just an innocent soul who had been wronged so much it had left its mark. They did not see just how truly _gifted_ in mind and body he was.

'_It was to be expected,'_ the old man thought as he looked into his crystal ball, seeing a beautiful red-haired boy practicing with a set of kunai and shuriken. _'He is after all Minato's and Kushina's son.' _He then chuckled as the crystal showed him another image, that one of a little blond boy trying to sneak away from his detention and getting caught by his academy teacher. _'Those two could not be even more different than they already are.'_

* * *

><p>I scowled down at the eighth cut I did to myself that week… and it was only Tuesday. My nails had harden so much that it was nearly impossible <em>not<em> to get hurt, not to mention my _hair_! It was great that I was able to turn parts of my body into weapons; only there was a catch. I only had to accidentally brush my nails against a part of my flesh and I would get hurt. My hair, on the other hand, I could not even use it! It was too thin and sharp to handle without getting cut!

I needed gloves. Except I could not just waltz up to a store and expect that they would treat me like any customer. No. No chance in hell. I would sooner be kicked out or if allowed to purchase something, I was sure it could be what could not be sold and the owner needed to get rid of, mostly what was of cheap quality. And it would not help much.

With a sigh, I gathered my kunai from where they had fallen when I had cut myself and made my way to the academy. In the afternoon I would see if I could go see the old Hokage. Being on good terms with the old man was quite advantageous and so long as I could exploit him then I had nothing to complain about.

I was just entering the academy grounds when someone pushed me from behind. I fell and my hand that had stopped bleeding a little while before skidded across the dirty rocky ground. I visible winced as I felt my wounds reopening and new ones joining them.

"Watch where you're going, freak!" a sneering high-pitched voice sounded behind me. Schooling my face into a blank mask, I turned around and found none other than my brother's so-called _crush_ staring disdainfully down at me. Flipping her pink hair behind her, she added with a condescending sniff, "Look what you did! My new dress got dirty with your filth! Not only are you freaky but you're also clumsy." With an indignant huff, she turned on her heels and stalked up to the academy doors.

Staring at her retreating back, I could not help the glare full of pure loathing from being directed at her before I managed to get my face back to its neutral expression. I stood up, feeling slightly sore from my morning training and looked down at my hands. Blood was running down my palms and the cuts seemed full of dirt and some small rocks. My hands trembled. Urgh! How was I going to get those out?!

With a sigh, I made my way to the back of the academy where a few taps were located. I turn on one of those and hesitantly put my hands under the rushing water, gritting my teeth against the slight throbbing pain.

Removing them from the water, I stared. There were scratches all over my hands, small rocks imbedded in the wounds… and they were already starting to _heal_! With a curse I did the first thing that came to my mind; I furiously scratched them with my sharp nails until my hands became a mess. I was panicking so much at having _rocks_ in my flesh that I almost did not feel the pain.

I shook my hands and put them back under the running water. With a sigh, I resigned myself to be late for class. I still had a while until class started but it seemed almost unlikely that I would actually make it. Maybe I should just skip for the day. Naruto did it often anyway.

I removed my hands again from under the water and looked down at them. There were more cuts than before and they looked as if they had gone through a shredder. Gruesome. Blood was still running down them but at least there was no rocks trapped in there anymore.

As I was getting a roll of bandages from my thigh pouch – one of the few that the old Hokage had given to my brother and I – I suddenly felt a wave of dizziness as my vision blurred and tunneled. I wavered. As soon as it came, it disappeared. Confused, as I had never gotten sick in this new life, I shook my head and quickly wrapped my hands sloppily in bandages. I made my way to my classroom, dismissing what had happened as inconsequential.

That night, after I went to sleep and found myself wondering a strange place with a red sky and the dirty ground littered with weapons of all kinds - both ninja weapons and _guns and bullets_ - practically screaming battlefield with the giant blasting holes, a small part of me snidely stated that I really should not have dismissed it so quickly. Especially when a very familiar someone appeared in my line of vision.

* * *

><p>"<em>I am so sorry, my love –"<em>

…

"_Promise me you will get stronger!"_

…

" – _I just did not want to lose you –" _

…

"_Wait for me. It may be years but we will find each other again!"_

…_.._

" –_Do not trust anyone… - Manipulate them if it means you will get stronger…"_

…

"_This world is not our last one but we can still be together! –"_

…

"_Get strong so that you survive and you can assist me and we will be _free_!"_

…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and do leave behind a review.<strong>

**You will find that in these first few chapters there are not too many dialogue and detail, that's mostly because I want to get those early years done quickly without boring anyone. There will be more interactions from the next chapters, so do not worry. There will be NO NarutoXOC, SasukeXOC, KakashiXOC or ItachiXOC. The paring is already decided and will be none of what we usually see. I try to aim for _some_ kind of originality. Though I am unsure if I am actually doing a good job...**

**I had thought of OrochimaruXOC at first, but then I thought that some people might feel... disturbed. I quite like Orochimaru actually, kind of reminds me of Voldemort in a more obsessed-with-little-boys kind of way. (Though Voldemort was obsessed with Harry since he was a baby so...) Anyway, the pairing is with someone else and won't change no matter what. Everything is already planned out.**

**Anyway, tell me your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Section: Naruto  
>Genre: Supernatural, Romance<br>Pairing: male OC X (Surprise) male  
>Summary: A normal person from the real world dies and ends up in the world of Naruto or better known as the nightmarish world full of death and destruction. Slash. Yaoi.<br>Warning: Yaoi, shounen ai, slash, boyxboy whatever. Mentions of rape. Dark themes. OC with skewed morals and questionable sanity.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven – Finally<strong>

The academy genin exam. Finally. After all those years, what I had been waiting for finally arrived. I may have once abhorred even the _idea_ of becoming one of _them_, those ninjas – _Monsters!Killers!Betrayers –_ but then I had realized that so long I wanted to survive I needed to grow strong. And what better way to be than to become like them. After all, if you cannot defeat them, join them.

After that fateful day all those years before, meeting _that person_ in my mindscape - and it had not been much of a shock to realize just how screwed up I was when I had discovered that my mindscape was a torn up battlefield – I finally knew what I had to do. Though it was true that I still wished to be strong to survive and maybe one day exact my revenge on all the _– disguting!disgusting!disgusting!_ – villagers, I now also wished to be strong enough to be able to help my beloved into gaining our freedom.

Who would have thought that love was so cursed? It was my beloved's love for me that caused him to never find peace for his soul and it was my love for him that cursed me to a new life of pain and suffering. At least those higher beings, like Death – that _thing_ I had met after I had died – had been kind enough to give us a chance. We had to change the future. My beloved was an important character in this world – whether good or bad mattered little to the grand scheme of things – and he had never been meant to _love _someone, especially someone like _me_, a simple, ordinary person in my other world.

Loving each other had cursed us to become those beings' toys, but I could not bring myself to regret it. My life as Uzumaki Minori was awful but only with the memory of our love kept me going forward. I could not reject our love after all we had been through. Though I was still a child in body and my beloved was not even _alive_, we would continue to fight for our freedom.

It was either that or give up and end up thrust into other worlds to live horrible lives over and over.

That was why when the day of the genin exam arrived, I was particularly pleased. I was finally going to learn something else than what was required for the academy and I would finally go on missions and gain experience. Becoming strong was my goal and if it meant having to tolerate the presence of other people then so be it.

I was not very excited about the thought of being put on a team with two other people and a jounin sensei though. Especially with how biased people were when I was concerned.

The exam itself was passable at best. We could be tested on anything, be it theory, taijustsu or ninjutsu and that year it was ninjutsu. From Naruto, who had thought that it would be 'cool' – his words not mine – to become a ninja before anyone else from our year group and had tried the two previous years – and obviously failed, the idiot – I knew that the previous year had been theory and the year before that, taijutsu.

That year we had to perform the clone jutsu. It was actually more of an illusion than an actual clone. Fortunately I was able to do it. I had to shamefully admit that it had taken me _years_ to actually get it right. The jutsu needed a _really_ small amount of chakra, which I obviously had in spades. Thankfully, my training with my chakra had helped a lot. My control was better than it had been years before, though obviously not on par with, say, a chuunin. It had helped that I had started on my control as early that I had, though at the time I had not known just how useful and important a skill it was, or even what I had been doing.

It was during those times that I loved my instincts.

Naruto, as I knew, failed. I did not bother to try and comfort him. During the years, our relationship had become slightly strained. I had admitted that I hated him, and he did not know why I always seemed to dislike him so, though he still tried to get close to me again and again. Annoying. There was also the fact that I one day exploded at him when he kept ranting about how he was going to be Hokage. I still remembered what I had said to him, and I did not regret it one bit.

"_You think you are going to be Hokage? Don't make me laugh. You are weak and pathetic, and even if you were not it would still be impossible. You don't even know what it means to be Hokage. You have to be accepted by the village to be Hokage. You can't become Hokage and then be acknowledge by the village."_ I had sneered then and had added contemptuously, _"You would make a very lousy Hokage anyway. Being the leader of the village is not all power and glory. You have to be able to send ninja to their deaths with full knowledge that they would never return to their families, and so much more." _I had stopped then as it was coming too close to seeming a little caring… in a way.

Thus, when I saw him sulking on his favourite swing, I turned away and went back to our apartment with my new forehead protector clutched in my hand, ignoring the looks I was given by the assembled parents.

Later that night, right as I was finishing with my shower, having just returned from my usual evening training, someone knocked on the door. I could only wrap myself in my towel before paddling over, snatching a kunai on the way, though I admittedly did not need it, what with my nails… Through the years the villagers had learned to stop attacking me and the last time it had happened, I had been eight and had ended up injuring most of them so severely that they had nearly died right there in my apartment. They had after all been civilians and I had been training to be a ninja. Still, I had learned over the years that to always be cautious was better than not at all.

When I opened the door, I was… surprised to say the least when I saw one of the old Hokage's ANBU standing there. My face remained blank. Through the years I had learned to keep my emotions from being visible, especially as my previous attackers always felt some kind of sick pleasure at my pain. It became almost natural to keep them from getting out.

"Hokage-sama is requesting your presence in his office, Uzumaki-san," the ninja stated simply, his voice distorted to be unrecognizable. With a nod, I closed the door again and quickly dressed before making my way out of the apartment where the ANBU was still waiting. Closing the door behind me and locking it, I followed the man to the Hokage Tower.

The village seemed to be in chaos for some reason; ninjas were running around, seeming to be looking for something, though what, I was unsure. We arrived at the Hokage Tower and soon reached the old man's office. The ANBU knocked on the door and waited for a voice to call out before opening the door.

The room was filled with ninjas of all ages, all of them wearing the Konoha green flask jacket, showing their ranks being higher than genin. They all turned to look at me. I ignored the foul looks I received, few as they might be, mostly from the younger ones, and focused on the old man sitting across the desk dominating the room.

"Ah, Minori-kun. Come in," the old man smiled at me. I walked up to his desk and sat down at the seat he motion for me to take, completely ignoring the other ninjas in the room who kept staring at me unnervingly. "I am sure you are wondering why I called you here." I nodded slightly and he continued, "We need to find Naruto and we were wondering if you knew where he could be?" I shook my head, my expression unchanging. The old man sighed and gave me a tired smile. "Then I guess we can only wait."

As if a switch had been turned on, the ninjas behind me started whispering among themselves, ignoring me as I was them.

"What are we going to do?"

"- too far this time - "

"- brat think he can get away with anything –"

The whispers continued behind me but I was too lost in thought to really listen in. It would seem like my brother had really done it this time and I… had forgotten this was going to happen. It had been years since the last time I even bothered with my foreknowledge. This world may have been all fiction to me once but it had become my life and I was determined not to rely on a future that may not even happen. There was also the fact that it had been years - even before I had died - since the last time I had watched the anime or read the manga. The details were foggy at best and relying on them would be… unwise.

The old Hokage was right; I could only wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Should I continue with this story? It does not seem like many people actually like it... <strong>

**Leave behind a review.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Section: Naruto  
>Genre: Supernatural, Romance<br>Pairing: male OC X (Surprise) male  
>Summary: A normal person from the real world dies and ends up in the world of Naruto or better known as the nightmarish world full of death and destruction. Slash. Yaoi.<br>Warning: Yaoi, shounen ai, slash, boyxboy whatever. Mentions of rape. Dark themes. OC with skewed morals and questionable sanity.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight – Kyuubi<strong>

Admittedly, I… should have seen this. Just a little while ago I was scolding myself for forgetting about what was to happen with Naruto but I still forgot something like this, something even more important.

"_You and your brother are the reincarnations of the demon fox that attacked the village twelve years ago!"_

The yell came from the crystal ball lying in the old Hokage's hands. The man was stiff as he stared with me at the scene happening inside. The other ninjas who had been in the office a while ago had left already to help with the 'search' for my brother and the old man had proposed to see what was happening. The fact that he was letting me informed of what should have been classified information (That Naruto had stolen the forbidden scroll) was surprising. And it seemed like even he had not expected something like this to happen. Well, it was Naruto we were talking about… He would never be able to keep his mouth shut if it killed him. The old man may have let me see this if he did not want for Naruto to exaggerate and say something that never happened…

"_Do not listen to him, Naruto! This is not true!"_

"_Fine, your brother is the reincarnation of the Kyuubi and you are the one holding his power, if you want to be more precise,"_ was the flippant statement.

…W-What…?

I had not realized that I had stood up from my seat and was leaning on the desk towards the crystal, hands fisted tightly until I felt something cover them. I startled and saw the Hokage covering my hands with one of his and giving me a reassuring squeeze.

"Do not worry, Minori-kun," said he as I slumped back into my chair, taking my hands with me. "That is not true."

I knew I was not the fox, I thought as I brought my knees up and hugged them close, my eyes not leaving the crystal ball. I was 'me'. But from what Mizuki said and from my memories, I could only think that either both my brother and I were its (his?) hosts or that only one of us was. But I could not help a silver of doubt. What if I _was_ the fox? I was certainly _different_ from others in this world. Maybe that was why the villagers hated my so much more than Naruto…?

I shook my head. No. That was impossible. I already knew why I was different and it had nothing to do with the fox. Though why they would hate me more than my brother escaped me.

"Minori-kun," the old man's voice broke me from my thoughts and I looked up at him. "Do you remember the history lessons saying how the demon fox attacked the village and the Yondaime was able to kill it?" I nodded. "Well, he did not actually kill it. You see a biju cannot be killed and the only way to make it disappear was to seal it. An object would not contain it as it would break from the strain and humans seemed the more likely choice. Do you remember about the famous fight between the founding fathers, Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama?" I flinched but nodded. "It is said that during their fight, Uchiha Madara was able to summon the Kyuubi and do you know how it was defeated?"

"It was… sealed?" I hesitantly asked. He smiled.

"Yes, it was. Uzumaki Mito, the First's wife used fuinjutsu to seal it in her. On the day of the kyubi attack, the Fourth could only do the same. An Uzumaki is best suited to be the host of a biju for their higher than average chakra capacity and longevity, and a child was better than an adult as their chakra pathways are not fully formed yet. Unfortunately the only Uzumaki available were your brother and you who have just been born. The fourth had no other choice but to seal it into the both of you, losing his life in the process."

My fingers twitched from around my legs and I looked away. I knew from my memories that the Fourth was actually Namikaze Minato, Naruto's father, and thus, _mine_. How could a father sacrifice his own son for a village? And not just any village, but a village that made one of his children's life a living hell. I scowled. I could not help the loathing bubbled up in my throat. I swallowed and turned back to the old man. He was staring at me in concern.

"He sealed the Yang chakra in your brother and the Yin in you. He thought that the two of you could help each other into controlling the biju. His last wish was for the two of you to be hailed as heroes by the village but… well, I guess he was a bit too optimistic."

I snorted bitterly. Now, that was an understatement. I wanted to vent, to scream and throw one hell of a temper tantrum. Instead, I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and centered myself. It would not do to fail _now_.

Opening my eyes again, I regarded the old man opposite me. "You said that he was able to seal a biju with just a seal; A biju that is supposed to be able to level mountain with a flick of its tail?"

"Yes."

"What else can seals do?" I asked carefully, barely concealing the excitement in my voice. "Can you teach me?"

The old man actually chuckled. "Well, I do not know much about seals myself," he started and I deflated in slight disappointment. "But, I can still give you a few scrolls that I have and you can try to understand, if you wish."

I nodded. "I would like that."

"_Multiple shadow clone jutsu!"_ a yell sounded from the crystal ball and when I turned back to it, I was slightly startled to see… so many Narutos running to Mizuki and sloppily attack him. I blinked. Again, I should have seen this coming. I was getting annoyed with how my knowledge of the future – or possible future – was getting forgotten. It was true that it was more than a decade (more like two decades actually) since I had seen the anime or read the manga but that knowledge was important for my own survival!

With an internal shake of the head, I thought about Naruto's newly acquired jutsu. The shadow clone; I really should have thought of that before. From the little I could remember I knew that it was a useful skill in getting stronger. If what the old man was saying was true about Naruto and I having each half of the Kyuubi's chakra, then it was very much possible for the two of us being able to use the same technique without repercussions in the form of chakra exhaustion which could result in death.

The shadow clone, from what I could see in the crystal ball, was different from the simple clone jutsu learned at the academy. For one it was no illusion and was an actual physical manifestation. Now all I needed was to get Naruto to teach me the jutsu. My training was going to be so… _fun_.

It was half an hour later that both Iruka-sensei and my idiot brother joined us in the old Hokage's office. I could see the clear surprise in both their faces as they finally saw me, calmly drinking tea with the old man.

"Eh!? Mi-chan! Whacha doing here?" asked Naruto as he dramatically pointed at me. I twitched. Sometimes, he forgot about his inside voice. Annoying.

"Minori-kun is here because I asked him to be," the Hokage said.

The next few minutes were filled with Iruka-sensei giving a report on the happenings of the night, with Naruto adding a few things a few times, and the old man told my brother the same things he had said to me about the Fourth and the Kyuubi, though omitting a few things, like what had happened between the First and Uchiha Madara. Then, the Hokage asked my brother to demonstrate the jutsu he had learned. Obviously, I leaned forward and watch as he made a cross sigh with his fingers and with a poof of smoke three other Narutos stood in front of us.

When we were finally dismissed, I declined a trip to get ramen and I hurriedly made my way to our apartment; I had a new technique to learn and a few scrolls to study.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave behind a review, and yes, I will continue with this story.<strong>


	10. Chapter Nine

**Section: Naruto  
>Genre: Supernatural, Romance<br>Pairing: male OC X (Surprise) male  
>Summary: A normal person from the real world dies and ends up in the world of Naruto or better known as the nightmarish world full of death and destruction. Slash. Yaoi.<br>Warning: Yaoi, shounen ai, slash, boyxboy whatever. Mentions of rape. Dark themes. OC with skewed morals and questionable sanity.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine – Meeting the Team<strong>

Two weeks. It was after two weeks that we were called back to the academy to be assigned our new team; and it was two weeks that I took to perfect the shadow clone jutsu and used it for my training. I decided to only use it to have more time to train. My clones trained in everything, except taijustsu which I did, and learned from the scrolls that the Hokage had given me. The fact that I learned everything they did was the best thing I ever encountered.

Seals were complicated to say the least. It took me two whole days to understand what they really entailed and that was with the help of the dozen of shadow clones. Apparently you could do anything with seals, be it storing something or even reverse gravity.

Seals were made by writing what you wanted to happen in a certain order. There was so much you could learn by the means of theory though and the rest was instincts. Good thing I had pretty good instincts then.

My first seal was an explosive tag, except it did not explode as it was supposed to. Oh, it exploded alright… and caught my shirt on fire when it went off in my face. I had been using the language I had had to learn in this new world and it felt slightly awkward as, though it was the language I spoke, I still considered my first language to be English and my second French.

After the first week of everything I tried doing sometimes the opposite of what I wanted, I tried with using English. To put it simply, the explosive tag actually went off when it was supposed to with the perfect amount of power behind. After that almost everything I tried went smoothly, except that time I tried a gravity amplifying seal and made everything in the apartment crash into the ceiling… instead of going so heavy that they stuck to the floor. At least it was an interesting experience to walk on the ceiling, sit down and work on something to negate my mistake… all upside down.

All in all it was a very productive two weeks. Naruto… I believed Naruto was actually strutting around the village showing off his new forehead protector. Not very productive.

Then the weeks were up and we had to meet up at the academy.

Naruto was still sleeping like usual when I left for my morning training and when I entered our classroom, I was surprised by what I saw. Yep. My brother and Uchiha Sasuke were locked together at the lips.

"Naruto!?" the girls all shrieked and jumped my idiot brother. I sighed internally and made my way to my usual place at the back of the classroom beside Aburame Shino, where no one dared to sit because of all the bugs that he kept on him.

Iruka-sensei finally came in and started to inform us of the teams, after congratulating us for passing the exams.

"Team One is –"

I had gotten out one of my new storage scrolls and had unsealed a set of blank scrolls, ink and a brush and was practicing other seals, making sure to keep an ear out for my name. Seals were very interesting and they were starting to become my favourite ninja skills. Putting a seal together was in a way very similar to answering an algebra question, though slightly more complicated. There was a lot to learn in the what-to-dos and the what-not-to-dos, but the moment you knew what you were doing, it came easily, with a healthy dose of instincts needed.

"Team Seven is Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Minori and Uchiha Sasuke –"

My head snapped up and I stared incredulously at our sensei. He… could not be serious. I paled. I did _not_ want to be on the same team as those two! Knowing them they would spend all their time bickering and if we ever failed a mission, it would be their fault! Not to think of the fact that Naruto was a complete idiot and I would have to tolerate him even more than I already had to, and Uchiha had a healthy dislike for me, which was equal to _my_ dislike of _him_.

"But sensei! –"

I sighed, ignoring Naruto as he argued with Iruka about being put on the same team as Uchiha. Great, I now had to put up with a loudmouth idiot and… Uchiha.

* * *

><p>The classroom was empty save for Uchiha, Naruto and I. we had been waiting for three whole hours and our new sensei was still nowhere to be seen. I had again got out my sealing set, as I had begun to call them, and was trying a new seal; it was supposed to multiply the molecules of what they touched when activated. It was more for the fun of it that I actually did it, and theoretically it was supposed to be able to increase the amount of power behind an elemental jutsu. I was just done when Naruto yelled in frustration. Looking up from where I was sitting beside Uchiha, I saw Naruto… dramatically fisting his hair and yelling at the ceiling.<p>

"That stupid sensei!" cried he. "Making us wait for so long! All the other teams have been gone for hours!" Then he perked up and giggled, grabbing the duster from the board and walking up to the door. "That'll teach him to be late!"

"Tch!" I was mildly surprised to hear coming from the Uchiha. He had to be really bored waiting for so long for our sensei to come. "Dope, that is not going to work on a higher ranked ninja!"

"Shut up, bastard!" was the intelligent reply… I sighed, sealed back my set and waited, watching as my brother stuck the duster in the doorway. Footsteps echoed outside, in the hallway. The three of us held in a breath and waited. It was almost anticlimactic watching how the duster fell over the newcomer as he opened the door and stuck his head in.

Silence.

"My impression of you? I hate you guys." The man seemed familiar though I could not place really where I had seen him. Maybe it was just from my memories and I was over thinking everything. He was dressed in the standard chuunin/jounin Konoha uniform, half of his face was hidden behind a mask, one of his eyes was blocked by his forehead protector that was placed askew and he had greyish white hair that defied gravity. "Meet me on the roof," said he and he vanished. Ah, I remembered. That was the same man who had saved me all those years ago in the alley when Naruto and I still lived on the streets. Huh, that was a long time ago…

Uchiha and I stood up and followed my idiot brother who could not help but bounce on his way, repeatedly turning around to complain to us about our slowness. I, like I always did, decided to ignore him but the Uchiha thought it a better idea to get into an argument with the idiot. Before I knew it, I was left behind as they raced side by side to the roof, exchanging insults at the same time. I clenched my jaw and inwardly scowled. To say I would have to spend an unspecified amount of time with those two…

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi watched as the three children sat down in front of him. Uzumaki Naruto and the last loyal Uchiha had come stumbling through the door, fighting over who was first while the younger Uzumaki appeared a few moments later at a more sedate pace, his face showing no true emotions. Kakashi inwardly shuddered. That kid reminded him of Uchiha Itachi before he went crazy and murdered his whole clan. And that was just plain creepy as hell.<p>

When the Hokage had informed him of the Team assigned to him, he had been expecting the usual nondescript team that he would fail easily, forgetting that the Uzumaki twins and the last Uchiha were graduating. He was assigned them because the old Hokage knew that he would not sabotage either of the Uzumakis like anyone else could, and he knew how to use the sharingan if Sasuke unlocked his. But that did not mean he was pleased with them. The Uchiha reminded him of his dead teammate and the two Uzumaki reminded him of his sensei and his wife. This could not be worst. Well actually, yes it could; at least there was no mini-Rin to complete his newfound nightmare.

"Well, let's get to know each other. Introduce yourselves." Truthfully he expected them, or hoped at the very least, that one by one would get on with it and not make the experience even more of an ordeal than it already was. What he got was all three of them staring back at him blankly before Naruto scratched his head and spoke up.

"What do ya want us to say, sensei?" asked he dumbly and Kakashi really felt like going to Gai and ask for a challenge. Yes, it was _that_ annoying.

"Oh, just your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dream for the future."

"Why don't ya start, sensei?" asked the blond again when they all still continued to stare at him dumbly. Kakashi inwardly gave a long-suffering sigh.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. Likes and dislikes? Hm… Hobbies… my dream for the future is none of your business." He smiled cheerfully at them, eyes, or his one visible eye at least, closed. He heard Naruto mutter about how they learned only his name (well that was the point) and when he looked at them, he found the three of them staring at him, annoyed. No wait. Only two of them. Naruto was scowling, Sasuke was glaring and Minori… Well, Minori still stared blankly at him. Creepy kid. "Well you now. Let's start from right to left."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto!" guess who… "I like ramen and when Iruka-sensei takes me to Ichiraku Ramen. I don't like the three minutes it takes for ramen to boil. My hobbies are gardening and playing pranks and my dream is to become Hokage to get the villagers to acknowledge me!" Naruto shouted the last part of his introduction. Well, Kakashi had been expecting as much, though the kid had grown since the last time he had seen him which was when he was still 'baby-sitting' his brother, well, anonymously anyway.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone." That was what he had feared. The kid was going to destroy himself if he continued to think like that.

Then his eyes shifted to the last member of the team.

"Uzumaki Minori," was the soft statement. Kakashi stared expectantly at the boy, waiting for him to continue. Instead, the youngest of the team kept his blank stare and remained silent.

Awkward silence.

"Riiiiiiiiiight," drawled Kakashi. He really did not know what to think of the boy; all he could think was that he was really, _really_ creepy. When he explained about the percentage of genin promoted by the village, he did not even react unlike the other two. Even the little Uchiha showed his shock, anger and slight apprehension. That boy, on the other hand, showed _nothing_.

Kakashi absently wondered if Ibiki would even be able to tell what the boy was thinking as he shunshin'ed away.

* * *

><p><strong>Do leave behind a review and tell me your thoughts.<strong>


End file.
